


In Time And In Turmoil

by mimsical



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship, Riots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you and the others post bail?" Enjolras tried. </p><p>There was a long pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time And In Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful tip: don't write stories by hand if you have a choice. 
> 
> (why... why did this happen.)

Courfeyrac shook his head as he sat down. "Jehan's not picking up." 

"Does anyone know Marius's number?" Enjolras asked everyone else in the holding cell. The answer was no, and he sighed.

Grantaire picked up on the fourth ring. "Azelma?" he asked. 

"Enjolras," Enjolras said. "Most of us were arrested." 

"Huh?" Grantaire asked. He sounded frazzled. 

"Can you and the others post bail?" Enjolras tried. 

There was a long pause. 

"I'll try," Grantaire said. "I guess... Yeah. Éponine was. She was shot. I'm at the hospital with Marius. Jehan hit his head and hasn't woken up yet. I only just got Marius to calm down after she went into surgery—"

" _What_?" Enjolras asked, catching up. Shock, horror shuddered through him. "Is she — Prouvaire—"

"I'll call around and get you out," Grantaire said. "It might be a little — I'm trying to get ahold of Azelma and Gavroche." 

"It's fine," Enjolras interrupted. "We'll be fine." 

"I can call Cosette and her ex-con dad." He stopped. "Anyway." 

"Take care," Enjolras said seriously. "If you need anything, make sure you get help, too." 

"Sure," Grantaire said. "Talk to you later." And he hung up. 

Enjolras returned to the cell. "It'll be a minute," he told them. "There've been some injuries." 

When they finally made it to the hospital, Courfeyrac went straight to Gavroche and Azelma. Marius was asleep on Cosette's shoulder, and Grantaire was slumped with his head in his hands a seat away. 

Enjolras went right to him. Grantaire looked up and started to stand. Enjolras pulled him up and he collapsed against him. "She's stable," he said. "They won't tell us about Jehan yet." 

"Come on," Enjolras said, and tugged him towards the door. "You need some air." He kept an arm bracing him upright until they made it out into the cold night. "They'll tell one of us, I'm sure. It's going to be okay." 

"I was really scared," Grantaire admitted. He was still clutching Enjolras's sleeve like he was the only stable thing he knew. 

"It's okay," Enjolras repeated. 

"Have you been in a riot before?" 

"A few times," he said. "Nothing this bad." 

"This day has been the worst," Grantaire said. "Worse then the bad trip where I didn't come down for two days and my heart rate hit 160. Éponine made me her next of kin. Why would she do that?" 

"I suppose she trusts you." 

Grantaire let go. "If they... I don't think I can do more martyrdom." 

"This is a different world," he promised. "It won't come to that again." 

A pause — _faites-en deux d'un coup_  — no, he shook off the memories. 

"I won't let it," he said, and Grantaire, now fully drawn away, nodded. 

* * *

 

In later years, Grantaire was proud to say he'd figured it all out himself. The first ones he met were Enjolras and Combeferre. His family moved, he transferred to a new school, and on day one managed to slam directly into Enjolras and knock his books everywhere. 

"Watch it!" said the short, acne-ridden teenager. 

"Enjolras?" Grantaire guessed. 

Enjolras had already met Combeferre, so they made uncomfortable faces at each other and went over what memories they had in common. 

"The faces are there, but not the names," Combeferre revealed. It was Grantaire's time to shine. 

"We're famous," he said. "Have you read the book?" 

He met Joly at the dentist and Bahorel on a bus. Courfeyrac ran at them shrieking in excitement with Marius in tow several months after that. With Marius came Éponine, and Jehan showed up on a field trip ("Prouvaire!" "Joly?") and then then they spent a solid three months tracking down Bossuet. Feuilly showed up in the middle of it all as a cashier. And then their memories were mostly complete. Cosette came a few years later. 

"Icebreakers," was the general consensus after a few meetings of staring at each other with death hovering between them. Charades ended after "How the hell was I supposed to mime 'happy banana'?"

"You were doing fine! You just gave up." 

Cards against humanity ended basically before it began, and probably for good reason. 

Clue was okay — "I accuse... no this is stupid." — but not great. 

There were a few other tries ("Make the sound of a happy banana." " _Fuck you_.") but finally they gave up and piled onto a couch to watch a movie. Grantaire braided Jehan's hair and mostly spent the time trying to forget how Enjolras had held his hand when they died. (He really hoped Enjolras never did read that damn book.) Because his obsession had been pathetic enough the first time. Two lives in a row would just be annoying. 


End file.
